Say
by El Ghashinia
Summary: [New Story by Me] Dia tidak bisu ataupun mengidap semacam penyakit, tapi hanya takut. Takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Entahlah, ketika dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, selalu ada yang menghalanginya./Family/R&R ya?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Say**

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Family, mungkin Angst juga?

Rate : T

Warning : Author lagi belajar nulis genre yang satu ini, Typo, OOC, dan lainnya. Dimaklumi ya?

* * *

.

.

.

"Horeee! Ayah! Ibu! Ayo jalannya cepat! Aku ingin bertemu Nenek!" Anak kecil yang baru saja turun dari mobil hitam itu melompat-lompat senang sambil berteriak ke dalam mobil tersebut, memanggil orang tuanya yang menurutnya sangat lamban.

"Bersemangat sekali. Memangnya sudah berapa lama tidak bertemu Nenek?" Tanya seorang pria berambut kuning sama seperti anak kecil itu ketika baru saja menunjukan kepalanya keluar dari pintu mobil. Tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

"Tidak tau, yang penting bertemu Nenek! Bosan terus ketemu Ayah sama Ibu di rumah. Hehehe~" Jawab anak kecil itu sambil cengengesan pada Ayahnya. Tentu saja maksud perkataannya itu hanya bercanda.

Pria itu tertawa, "Ya sudah, duluan saja. Ayah dan Ibu sedang mengambil oleh-oleh untuk Nenek, kalau tidak sabar ketemu Nenek langsung dobrak saja pintunya." Katanya sembari jalan menuju belakang mobil. Dimana wanita berambut merah panjang itu sedang menata barang yang akan dibawanya ke rumah mertuanya.

"Nanti Nenek marah dong sama Naru pintunya di rusakin. Ah, Naru bantu Ibu sama Ayah aja." Kata anak kecil itu sambil berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"Memangnya Naru bisa dobrak pintu kayu? Kan pintu kayu itu keras." Kali ini Wanita berambut merah itu yang berbicara sambil terus merapihkan barang-barang yang ada di bagasi mobil hitam itu.

"Bisa dong, Naru itu kan kuat!" Naruto-anak kecil itu- menunjukan kepalan tangannya ke atas, tangan yang lainnya meninju dada mungilnya sendiri.

Wanita berambut merah itu tertawa, " Kalau begitu, Naru bisa dong angkat ini?" Sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak besar di sebelahnya, menantang sang anak untuk membuktikan ocehannya. Kushina, Ibu sang anak, tidak begitu terkejut ketika Naruto menyanggupi tantangannya dengan soknya bergaya seperti biaragawan.

Naruto menarik baju lengan panjangnya, niatnya sih untuk menunjukan otot-ototnya, namun yang terlihat adalah lengan berkulit tan yang mungil. Tidak ada ototnya sama sekali. Entah bagaimana cara melihat seorang anak kecil itu, tapi Naruto terus saja membanggakan lengan yang menurutnya berotot di depan kedua orang tuanya. Dan itu membuat dua insan yang tengah memperhatikannya tersenyum geli.

"Yosh! Kotak, bersiaplah untuk diangkat! Naru akan membawa kotak ini sampai kerumah Nenek!" Naruto meunjukan tekadnya yang membara setelah kakinya tepat berpijak di sebelah kotak itu.

Tangannya menggapai kedua sisi kotak yang lebih besar darinya itu, lalu berusaha mengangkatnya dengan jepitan tangan mungilnya. Naruto berfikir bahwa benda ini sangatlah ringan, jadi dirinya tidak akan susah payah mengangkatnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah ketika dengan sekuat tenaga terus berusaha mengangkat kotak itu, Kotak itu tak kunjung terangkat satu milipun.

Sementara kedua orang yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli melihat anak mereka susah payah mengangkat kotak berisi perabotan dapur itu.

Kushina menyenggol Minato, "Lihatlah, percaya diri sekali dia." Bisiknya pelan disertai dengan kikikannya.

Minato hanya tersenyum, dia terus melihat tingkah tanpa hasil yang dilakukan bocah berumur empat tahun itu.

Setelah tigapuluh detik berlalu, Naruto mundur dari kotak itu. Beracak pinggang sambil menatap kotak itu dengan tajamnya. Kemudian menggelenngkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya kotak ini tidak mau diangkat Naru. Ayah, Ibu." Katanya mencoba memberi penjelasan selogis mungkin kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan, mereka tersenyum geli satu sama lain.

Mereka menolah bersamaan ketika tangan mungil Naruto menggoyangkan lengan keduannya, "Tak apa kalau Naru tidak kuat, Tapi Naru akan selalu menyayangi Ibu dan Ayah."

Kushina mengernyit heran, apa maksud perkataan anaknya ini? Tiba-tiba berkata sayang tanpa sebab. Dia yang masih bingung lantas menoleh pada Minato, untuk menanyakan apa dia merasa aneh pada perkataan Naruto. Seperti yang kini dirasakannya.

Yang Kushina lihat dari wajah Minato bukanlah raut wajah heran seperti dirinya, tetapi wajah Minato yang cerah dan tersenyum padanya, "Ya, Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu dan Naruto."

Aneh, memang aneh. Tetapi keanehan tersebut sirna ketika cahaya matahari menyilaukan pandangan Kushina. Yang kini dilihatnya adalah meja coklat dan segelas air diatasnya. Dia baru tersadar dari tidurnya.

Mimpi?

Ya, Mimpi. Mimpi yang indah sekaligus aneh, bukan?

Ini dunia nyata? Ya, ini dunia nyata.

Kushina terduduk, ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Kamar. Ini adalah kamarnya. dan juga, sepi. Sepi sekali pagi ini. Padahal ada seorang anak kecil dirumah ini. Naruto. Ya, Naruto anaknya. Bisasanya kan Naruto selalu ribut walaupun masih pagi dan membuat Kushina terbangun.

Ah, Kushina jadi teringat Naruto. Tumben sekali anak kecil itu belum bangun. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Bertujuan untuk melihat Naruto ke kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di Kamar anaknya itu, Kushina melihat seorang anak kecil bermbut pirang yang sedang memeluk lututnya, dia duduk di sebelah meja.

Itu Naruto. Kushina heran, kenapa Naruto hanya berdiam diri disitu? Bukannya membuat keributan dan membangunkannya. Ah, lebih baik menanyakan keadaannya saja.

"Naru kenapa? Kok duduk disini?" Kushinat telah duduk berlutut di depan anaknya. Ia mengelus lembut kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pirang itu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang anak.

Naruto hanya diam. Tatapannya kosong dan entah mengapa seperti ada sesuatu yang suram didalamnya. Pelukannya pada lututnya sendiri semakin erat.

Kushina jadi khawatir melihat keadaan anaknya yang tidak biasa ini.

"Naruto, katakan sesuatu pada Ibu. Kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Kushina menanyakan keadaan anaknya. Kali ini dengan tepukan di bahu mungil Naruto.

Tepukan yang terasa dibahunya membuatnya melihat pada seseorang yang menepuknya.

Ibu?

Kata yang ia ingat sebelum tepukan itu adalah, katakan sesuatu pada Ibu.

Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun mulutnya kembali menutup dengan cepatnya. Mulutnya merespon sesuatu yang melintas sekelebat dalam ingatannya.

_"Diam! Jangan bicara!"_

_"Karena Naru bicara, Ayah jadi pergi."_

_"Ayah akan selalu menyayangimu dan juga Ibumu."_

_Ayah berbohong, Ayah bilang sayang sama Naru tapi ayah menangis. Ayah bilang sayang sama Naru yang buat Ayah pergi. Ayah mati karena Naru bicara. Ayah pasti bohong_.

Tangannya gemetar, bibirnya pun ikut bergetar dengan suara gemeletuk gigi yang menyertai getarannya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Kepalanya digelenga-gelengkan cepat. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk lutut itu berpindah menjadi meremas rambutnya. Sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan menunjukan sebuah penolakan pada suatu hal.

Kushina semakin khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Ia memeluk Naruto, berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto yang cerewet ini tidak berkata apapun di pagi ini. Seperti orang bisu saja.

Bisu?

Bisu?

Naruto Bisu?

Tidak. Kenapa dirinya baru menyadari kalau Naruto ini memang tidak pernah berbicara setelah Minato pergi.

Minato pergi?

Minato pergi untuk selamanya?

Dia sudah mati.

"Tidak.." Gumamnya sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak.." Lagi, Kushina bergumam lagi.

Kebingungannya pada pagi ini terjawab sudah. Semuanya sudah jelas. Minato sudah mati enam bulan lalu. Begitu juga Naruto yang tidak pernah bicara dan terus mengurung diri selama enam bulan.

Dan sekarang ia sadar. Mimpi indahnya tadi menjadi siksaan terberatnya sekarang.

Dalam mimpinya, Naruto seorang yang ceria, dan sangat cerewet.

Tapi kenyataannya, Tidak.

Dalam mimpinya, Minato selalu berada disisinya.

Tapi kenyataannnya, sekarang tidak lagi.

Lalu kenapa Tuhan memberinya mimpi indah itu? Sedangkan Dia tahu jika kenyataannnya berbanding terbalik.

Mimpi itu indah, Indah sekali. Kushina bahagia karena bisa melihat Minato masih hidup dan Naruto yang ceria. Tapi tidak ketika dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kau tahu, mimpi indah bisa saja menjadi hal yang menyakitkan ketika kita kembali bangun dan tersadar bahwa mimpi itu tidaklah nyata.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja ketika Kushina telah sadar betul. Sakit, sungguh sakit sekali. Kini ia sungguh tersiksa dengan mimpi yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Takdir hidupnya memang seperti ini. Ia harus menerima apapun kehendak sang pencipta.

Setidaknya, sesuatu yang membekas indah dari mimpinya adalah ketika Minato dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka menyayanginya. Ia tahu itu dan itulah yang memberinya kekuatan untuk terus sabar menghadapi takdir. Juga yang memberinya kekuatan untuk terus berusaha membuat Naruto mulai berbicara kembali.

**… Bersambung …**

* * *

.

.

.

Sungguh, saya belum bisa menuliskannya dengan benar. Karena itulah saya belajar membuat genre ini. Semoga nggak jelek-jelek amat.

Ini baru prolog mungkin. Jadi pendek.

Terimakasih telah mau membaca tulisan ini.

Kritik dan saran pemirsah? Saya sangat membutuhkannya.

05-12-2013


End file.
